Princess Knight
by Magic Crystal
Summary: What would happen if it wasn’t Alana who went to train as a knight but instead a princess from another country? Read and find out... Please review I want to know what you people think of it Thanks MC
1. Moonlit Castle

Disclaimer: As you all are well aware, anything you recognize belongs to the almighty Tamora Pierce not me, the only thing that does is Rosie, Roe, Tabby and Val . . . You will soon find out who they are, there may be more but I'm not to sure at the moment . . . Happy Reading MC Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1 

Moonlit Castle

I stopped riding and looked back at my home. It looked so peaceful in the moonlight, but in the morning all hell will break loose just because I'm gone. Golden flags with green phoenixes blew in the soft wind. No lights were on except for the torches that lit the watchtowers and battlements. My life in a stone cage was ending, no more having to wear certain items of clothing that cut off the circulation of air to my lungs. No more maids having to watch me and stop me from doing things that regular people did themselves. And the best things in the world that I am able never to wear again are heals, they're the worst things that were ever invented and the person that did should be shot in the head. (A/N I totally agree with this)

I could just see it now; my personal maid Tabby would come into my room. My wine red curtains would be drawn closed; the fire would just start to die down giving all my oak belongings an eerie red glow. First thing that Tabby would do is open the curtains letting the sun come in. Then she would walk over to my bed and try to wake up a pile of pillows that was in my place at the moment. She would scream and run as fast as she could to the other side of the castle to wake my parents and tell them the bad news in their case, but in my own it would be good news.

My mother's blue eyes would start to tearing up, messing up the face-paint that her own maid Val applied not too long ago. In no time at all her brown braided hair would be messed up no long looking like the queen that she usually was in the morning. Her pale complexion would go even paler if that is even possible. My father would waste no time calling the guards, making his face turn all purple from the yelling at the guards and my maid. I know I should feel sorry for Tabby and the others seeing how their life is going to get vary interesting in a short while. But the stone cage that my parents put me in for the last eleven years of my life is not one that makes me feel sorry for people.

They won't be able to find me though; I would be in the last place that they would expect a princess to be. I must say I am quite proud of my self for thinking of this. Training to become a knight would just suit me fine seeing how I like swords and things like that. But like always people thought woman were weak as kittens and thought princesses should not touch something sharp unless it was a needle. Disguising myself as a boy I might just be able to get though the seven years of training. That's if my parents don't find me by then . . . wait a sec . . . if I disguise my self as a boy I wont be able to wear face-paint or dresses, not that I like them or anything. I would also have to cut my hair, Oh Mithros; there is no way I'm cutting my hair. It took me my whole life to get it to its knee length that it is today.

"Come on Blue." I told my white andalusian mere, dismissing my previous thought. "Time to go, were not going to waste anymore time here."

Blue neighed in agreement and I could just hear what she would say if she could talk. 'We've spent too much time here as it is Princess Rosie time to leave. Move before I bite you in the butt.'

I sighed and turned Blue toward the forest. It would only be a few hours before they came out looking for me.

* * *

I closed my eyes tight as I brought the dagger up to my hair. Despite of what I said before, my hair would be a dead give away, so I just have to cut it. I sawed at my hair and after a while my head fight lighter, almost felt like I had wings and no longer needed to use my legs. 

Blue seemed to laugh at my pitiful nature, I glared at my mare, trying to get the message across that one day her beloved tail would be cut short. It is not my fault that I'm a princess and that I loved my hair. But the only way that would happen is if I passed my knights training before my parents found me. Actually at the moment they would kill me for cutting my beautiful hair, I m just glad I got away as soon as I did.

Going over to the river I looked at my reflection, I looked like a girly-boy one that would get beat up in a few minutes. My green eyes would be a dead give a way if one of my parents would come looking for me, but there is no way on changing that now is there? But anyone can cut their hair and still get caught; luckily the maids at my home always dyed my hair to brown. Breathing in I held my breath as I dunked my head into the freezing cold water. It didn't take that long for my hair to go back to its original shade of black.

"Alright Blue," I said when I took my head out and dried it. "Time to start walking before I freeze to death, or die of some weird illness."

I walked toward Blue taking her reins into my hand,_ despite what I said earlier my hair had to go_ I thought looking down at the bundle of hair that was in my hands. _There is no way I am parting with it . . . No way . . ._ By now me and Blue were already into the forest as I stuffed the lock on hair into one of my saddle bags. It was not long after that, that we made it to the gates of Tortall capital, Corus. (A/N at least I think that's the capital . . .) It was much like the Cria, the capital of my home, Galla though Corus was a much more beautiful place; servants went from store to store getting what their mistresses and masters needed. A few Knights walked the streets with ladies at their sides fawning over their battle scars. I kept an eye on my bags, even if I was in another place does not mean that thieves do not thrive here as the do in Cria.

The ground began to rise as I neared the castle, it was much like the same as my own, guards dressed in royal gold and red surrounded the walls ready for anyone to attack them. But the guards at my home wore green and gold not the red and gold that they wore there. I would say that their color combination is way better then out own.

"Who are you and what need do you have at the castle?" a guard asked when I was a few feet away from the gate.

_Shit why oh why did I not come up with a name before I came here? _I thought. "Roe of, um . . . Galla here for knight training."

"And what would a youngin' from Galla be doing 'ere in Tortall when you have your own trainin' camps?" He asked trying to by the sounds of things, see if my story was actually true. I'm so glad I lived at the castle where I could find out any information just by asking the right people.

"Our camps are no longer working because of the trouble that Tusaine has caused for Galla." I lowered my head to make it seem like I was sad, which in fact I really was. I had to come to another Country just to become a Knight, but in the long run it's going to be worth the look on my parents face when they see that I went against all they told me to do.

"That's alright youngin' we know all to well how Galla operates. Duke Gateth of Naxen runs this 'ere trainin' camp, go on in, he'll accept anyone who's good enough to stand up to his harsh trainin'."

I nodded my head in thanks as I walked toward the stable doors. _Harsh training? What did I get myself into?_

* * *

Foreshadow of next chapter :

_"You know, how amazing that sounds I prefer not to be friends with you. Someone who tries to take advantage of Galla's Princesses does not deserve my attention." I just started turning around just as he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me up against the wall to where my feet were off of the ground. _

_"Too bad you have no choice in the matter page, what I say goes, If I say jump you say 'How high' Get it?"_ Have any idea who it is? You people will get it no problem.

* * *

A/N hey you see that button at the bottom? Yeah that one . . . You know you wanna review If you review Ill never forget you I swear (Well actually I don't but hey . . .) Thanks MC 


	2. New Blood

Disclaimer: blah blah blah, by now you all know what belongs to me and what belongs to the almighty Tamora, Yep ok . . . enough of the craziness . . . Happy Reading MC

Chapter 2

New Blood

Duke Gareth of Naxen looked at me questionably as I sat quietly with my hands folded into my hands.

"Roe of Galla?" he questioned, "Are you aware of the 'harsh' as everyone calls it, training that you will undergo here?"

No I didn't that's why I'm here . . . if I didn't know that training will be hard I probably would of never of come here to train in the first place. Man I've gone from people saying 'Yes you're Highness' to me saying the same things to lower class men then me . . . I thought but aloud I said, "Yes Your Grace."

"You will spend the first four years of your training here under my watchful eye. If you pass that, and happen to catch the eye a full Knight you will spend the last three years under his probably harder training. If you make it though the blood and gore that you may experience in this thing we call life then you will enter the Chamber of Ordeal, no Knight no madder how hard you try to get him to tell you what went on when he was in the chamber. Even Mithros himself will not allow the Knights to tell young pages and squires."

"Yes your Grace." I already knew all this stuff, my father was is the King and had to go though the training himself although he did not have to go through the chamber that Gareth called Ordeal. Why would they leave it up to a chamber to decide if a person is right fit to become a Knight? What is so different about this chamber then my own bedchamber? What makes this chamber more important, I guess I will find out when my time comes.

"Good, now for today and tomorrow you will have free rain of the place, ONLY the training center, not the town and not the rest of the Castle. Some other older Page or Squire who does not have a Knight Master will be your guide. If you are lucky you might be able to get someone who is able to handle a sword as well as do all the work well. I would advise you to make friends here and not enemies. You're dismissed." He waved his hand at me turning back to his papers on his desk; if only he knew who I really was I would be able to shut his mouth up. But I can't tell him; if I do that just would mean the end of my hopefully long Knight carrier.

I stood up bowing from the waist like the men do instead of the legs like ladies do. (A/N or at least I think they do, I don't make a habit of going around and bowing to people . . . lol) Great, I almost screwed up; it cannot be allowed to happen again!

* * *

"Hey New Blood!" someone yelled from behind me. Great just what I need, someone to try and kill me just when I got in here. Why must boys pick on people who are smaller then them or pick on girls who are masquerading as boys and who look like little people who like to get beat up? Why can't girls train to become Knights why is it always left toward the guys to do things? Like save the world, rescue the princesses. Let me tell you one thing . . . PRINCESSES CAN SAVE THEMSELVES! Why must people think we will cry if we break a nail? They really need to look into how we act when our Dragon of a Father and Stormwing of a caretaker are not breathing down our necks. We may look like breakable flowers on the outside but on the inside we are as dangerous as Mithros when Kyproth wins a bet against him. (A/N not to sure if Mithros would get mad if Kyproth win a bet against him . . . hmmm something to look into . . .) 

I turned around sharply to come face to face with another page by the looks of it. I really think that if he wasn't out for my blood I would think about letting him court me. Although he already tried to do that once . . . It was defiantly not pretty sight. Crystal blue eyes and sandy-hair "What do you want Ralon of Malven?" I asked, he's probably going to wonder where I know is name from . . .

"I'm touched, you already know my name, wow isn't the world just wonderful?" He asked humorously. "How do you know my name anyway page?" This part he sounded more serious

"About two years ago you went to the Galla Court to attend a dance in the Princesses honor. I, coming from Galla, was of course there." I replied calmly. Of course I was there, if I missed out on the dance then my parents would have had my head on a golden platter. And because I went Ralon came up and tried to get me to dance in his tune. No not on the floor, dancing the same as the other people. The whole, yeah -ah hem- I think you knows what I'm talking about.

"Wow, I'm touched. You know me already so that means that we can get along all the more." At this point in time he got to cracking his knuckles to get his point across.

"You know, how amazing that sounds I prefer not to be friends with you. Someone who tries to take advantage of Galla's Princesses does not deserve my attention." I just started turning around just as he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me up against the wall to where my feet were off of the ground.

"Too bad you have no choice in the matter page, what I say goes, If I say jump you say 'How high' Get it?"

"Malven!" Someone barked from down the hallway. "Put the kid down. What did he do to you?"

"Your Highness, this boy here accused me of wrong doings-" Ralon replied dropping be back down on my feet. _I never knew I could ever be happy to see the ground come to meat my feet like now . . . Oh sweet ground where have you been all my life?_

"I was not addressing you Malven." 'His Highness' said reaching down to give me a hand up. I looked up to the person who's hand was in front of my face. _Oh shit shit shit I know him._ I ignored his hand and pushed my self up to meet his face trying to hide the fact that I recognized him.

"It's nice to meet you Prince Jonathan" I said bowing, once again almost doing it like a lady.

"Well, you know me, what about the others with me?" He asked pointing to the few people behind him.

"Raoul of Goldenlake," I said pointing to the tall boy at Jon's left side. "Gary of Naxen," the other tall boy on Jon's right. "Alexander of Tirragen" The small boy just behind Gary. "I would like to say I know the rest of you but sadly I do not."

"Well would we be able to know yours seeing how you know most of ours?" Gary asked with a calm steady gaze.

"Roe of Galla" I replied returning his own gaze back at him.

"Galla?" Alexander piped up. "What would a person from Galla be doing here in Corus?"

"The training camps in Galla are not in working order at the moment."

"Wouldn't the training in Maren be closer?" Gary asked.

"As closer as it my seem, the training here is better then all, or so I've been told"

"But how is it that you know us?" Alexander asked coming up to where he was in front of Jonathan.

"Well, two years ago there was a dance held in the princesses honor, you of course were there Prince Jonathan. That is where I seen you all talking with the Princesses and seen Ralon, not much of a gentleman I would say."

"Wow we didn't even see you but you remember us . . . I would say you have a pretty good memory." Gary replied his face looking amazed.

"Well" Jon said clapping his hands in an almost delight way. "Let's get to the mess hall, I don't know about you people but I'm hungry." Everyone but me laughed along with Jonathan.

"Your welcome to join us if you want Roe" Raoul said heading off in the same direction that Jonathan was going. _Great first day here I almost get the snot beat out of me, and I become known to the Prince of Tortall. Can't wait to see what the rest of the day brings_.

* * *

Foreshadown of next chapter :

_"Hey Roe, did you happen to hear what happened to Princess Rosie?" (I wonder who's going to say this... hehehehe)_

**_

* * *

_**A/N Yeah! Second chapter is done . . . If I get reviews before this is put up ill mention you and reply... Please Please Review or Fudge Monkeys are gonna haunt your dreams MAHAMAHAMAHA Happy Reading MC 

P.S. I'm going over to a friends birthday party so I thought I would get this chapter up before I leave just so you people have something to read for a few days... I'm almost done chapter 3 and just to warn you it might bea bit short... Well G2G moms complaining that I'm taking to long on the computer.. TTUL


	3. Descriptions

Disclaimer: yeah I'm really not going to tell you what belongs the almighty Tamora, and what belongs to me. What you don't recognize belongs to me yada yada yada... on with the story. Happy Reading MC

* * *

Chapter 3 

Descriptions

I held onto my try of food and followed Jonathan and the others as they took a seat at one of the random tables that were set up. Everyone was looking at my oddly Raoul ended up getting annoyed and told them that I just another person here for training not an alien species. But that only made them stare more, probably wondering why I was following the Prince and the others. Apparently they were the important people of the training center.

"So Roe," Alex said when I set down my food at the end of the table, as far away from the prince as I could possibly be. As much as I am glad to be able to sit at the same table as Him. I'm not about to go and sit beside him, anyway he might recognize me. "Where from Galla did you say you were from?"

"Didn't say" I replied twirling my fork in my mashed potatoes. (A/N don't exactly know what they eat . . . so I'm just going to put what I had for dinner last night . . .)

"Well would you mind telling us?" Alex questioned.

"I live in the castle with her; my parents are the advisors to the King and Queen."

"So you live in the castle?" Jon asked.

"No I live in the stables" I replied sarcastically.

"Hahaha" Raoul said dryly. "That's so funny I almost forgot to laugh."

"Hey Roe, did you happen to hear what happened to Princess Rosie?" Gary asked.

"No what?" I said taking a sip of my drink. I can't wait to hear the story that they made up.

"Got kidnapped few days ago." I nearly choked on my drink. _Me get kidnapped they must seriously be joking. _

"You ok Roe?" Raoul asked hitting me on the back. _Great just what I need, burses that will cover my back._

"Yeah" I said between coughs.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, my answer will never change." I replied once I got my breathing back. "But I really don't think she got kidnapped."

"What makes you say that?" Alex asked looking at me oddly.

"Well, I do live in the same building as her. I'm sure you all have heard the stories about her nature. Of course Your Highness you should have heard them even if you did not meet her."

"I've heard a few stories," he replied stuffing his mouth full of mashed potatoes. "I've also had the chance of meeting her a few times."

"When was this Jon? Last time I remember you ever talking about meeting her was at the dance." questioned Raoul.

'Pleasure of meeting me? When was this I don't remember . . ?

"Well I didn't actually talk to her, except for at the dance . . ."

'Yeah and the conversation was short. .. If I remember it went a little something like this . . .

Jon: Good evening Princess Rosie, how are you this fine evening?

Me: As well as can be expected Your Highness

Jon: Jon please, calling me 'Your Highness' makes me feel old

Me: -laughing- you are the strangest Prince I have ever met

Jon: -laughing as well- Well would you do the honors of dancing with a strange prince?

Of course as you all are well swear you can never refuse a dance with royalty, and plus my parents and Nurse were breathing down my necks partially so I had to agree. We danced once and then came along Malven.

" . . . Then a few times in the archery courts, she's quite deadly with a bow. Shot a few paces back from how far I could shoot."

"Hey Jon what did she look like? I was only there for the first part of the dance, so all I seen was her brown hair." Questioned Raoul

"Well her eyes are a striking green color, her-"

"Hey Roe, did you know that you have the same eye color as Princess Rosie?" Gary asked looking deep into my eyes.

"Well . . . um . . . we do come from the same place. So I think it would be natural for me to have the same eye color as the Princess."

"Me and my cousin don't have the same eye color and we are related."

"Well good for you and your cousin Gary, Roe . . ."Raoul started to say turning around to look at me.

"Look" I replied to them all standing up. "I would like to talk about how beautiful the Princesses could be but I do have things to do, that, no offence to any of you. Does not concern you in any means." And with that I walked out the door not even looking back. I could just picture all their faces; they would be shocked let's just say. I don't think Jon as ever been told to bug off before, I'm not to sure on the others thought seeing how I don't really know them all to well. Anyways I just had to get out of there, who knows where that conversation might have leaded to. It's also kind of hard to talk about yourself without giving your self away. I was close a few times thereof letting it slip. It will not happen again, not on my life.

* * *

Foreshadow of next chapter: 

Was he just about to say New blood? What is up with people saying that?

* * *

A/N 

Sorry to say... the foreshadows may not be in the next chapter exactly as shown because I haven't even started the next chapter yet so yeah . . . I'm going by my original story with all my own characters for this one so Have fun reading...

sorry it took so long for me to get this chap up . . . in about a week my mom is going to be going to the hospital to get a surg so I was getting lessons on how to do the laundry, yes I know sad aint it? Well I'm not to sure on when I can get the next chapter up because 1) moms surgery is on the 11thof April and 2) I'm leaving to go to Edmonton on the 17th and wont be able to even think about touching a computer till the 20th do to the fact that my choir class is going to ED to do a concert. Well Ill try to get the next chap up before then But I make no promises. TTUL

Happy Reading MC


	4. A New Winner

Disclaimer: you know I really don't want to keep typing this but might as well: Anything you recognize belongs to the almighty Tamora Pierce and not me. There I said it. Happy Reading MC

Chapter 4

A New Winner

"Come on Roe!" Raoul yelled at me as he banged his fist on the wooden door. "Were going to be late for swords practice!"

"Hold you horses!" I yelled back as I combed my hair wincing as a few strands came out. You would think that being a Princess, I would be used to my hair being pulled out. Apparently not. I looked at myself in the mirror. Wrinkles covered my shirt. _Great just what I need . . ._ I thought as I smoothed out the wrinkles. I finally got most of them out; I grabbed my sword and opened the door. Almost getting hit in the nose by Raoul.

"Took you long enough" Raoul said putting his hand back down to his side.

"I take as much time as you yourself do as well" I replied clipping the stelthed word to my belt.

"You have your own sword?" Alex questioned looking at me amazed.

"Yeah" I replied unstelthing it so the guys could look at it.

"First years aren't really supposed to have their own sword, but I think Lord Gareth will let you use it" Gary said taking it into his hands.

"Isn't this from Raven Armory?" Jon asked taking the sword from Gary's grip.

"I think so, my Granddad gave it to me before he died." This is so not true . . . I took it from my father's stores a few years back and practiced with it in secret. Seeing how he didn't know I took it so long ago. I figured that he would not remember it and wont get the bright idea to look though his stores.

"Their really expensive, must of had to pay for it will his life savings" Jon said returning it back into my hands.

"Not to sure how he got it, but were going to be late if we don't hurry up." I said as I stelthed my sword. "And judging by what I hear Lord Gareth is a strict person when it comes to being on time" I walked off in what I thought would be the general direction to the fields.

"Umm . . . Roe, you're going the wrong way," Gary said pointing over his shoulder "It's that away"

"Oh" I said meekly following behind them as they all started to snicker

"Are you by any chance a blond Roe?"

* * *

I finished getting the padding on, fencing sword at my side. Apparently, no matter if you were friends of Gareth's son, you still were not to use your own sword. I am now most likely in his bad books over a sword . . . 

"Attention Pages!" Lord Gareth yelled at us scaring me out of my shoes. "Seeing how we have new bl-I mean student we need to mix up the parings" A few of the boys who seen me started to snicker, Great now they think I'm a jester, just what I need.

Was he just about to say New blood? What is up with people saying that?

"Alex!" he barked. "You're with the new kid. Gary you're with Raoul"

"Aye Aye Captain!" the three boys yelled in unison sounding like a pirate as they moved in front of their selected partners.

"I have a surprise for you all!" Lord Gareth said as the class groaned. I take it no one like his surprise. "It's free for all today, no drills!"

I don't like them either. Even though I practiced with a sword at home in secret that is, I still would not say that I was vary good.

"Now there's no fighting like a thief, and you continue fighting till your opponent says he's done. Everyone will fight with their partners that they are with now, then move onto other people who won till we have only two left. Out of those two we get a winner, and also with that everyone gets a prize"

Well now I like them, I wonder what the prize is going to be . . .

"Seeing how your new Roe, you and Alex are first"

_Oh great_ I thought as I moved to the center of the room_, I get my butt kicked on the first day here. _I held my sword in front of me, my other hand raised slightly over my head._ I'm going to be seeing stars_

I thought as I moved to the center of the room, . I held my sword in front of me, my other hand raised slightly over my head. 

"GO!"

Alex wasted no time in coming toward me. He swung his sword toward my legs, the easiest move to block, which is what I did. I went to attack his stomach; he jumped back dodging my move easily. He attacked my side and I blocked, and so it continued for a long while, as it seemed.

"Stop dancing and get to it!" someone yelled from the audience.

They wanted us to stop dancing, how about they go up against someone when they themselves have not went against someone yet.

Alex japed once again toward my side, this was my chance. I hooked my sword tip under his hilt ripping it out of his hand. I caught his sword gracefully as it fell toward the ground. I pointed my own to his neck panting slightly.

"You win," he said looking down at the ground. Flipping his sword around I gave it back smiling.

"Good fight" I replied shaking his hand.

"Next!" yelled Lord Gareth as me and Alex walked toward the crowd.

I watched all the other fight; Raoul won against Gary, no brainier there really. Raoul has more arm strength then Gary, but Gary had the moves he would of won if Raoul didn't flip Gary's sword out of his hand with ease.

Jon won against Ralon; I cheered as loud as the others did. Ralon gave me a death glare when he seen me cheering so I had to stop. As much as I liked getting beat up, I like staying standing better.

In no time at all, though all the other fights that I hand to endure, I made it to the top. My opponent was none other then Prince Jonathan.

"Just had to be you didn't it Prince Jonathan?" I asked him as I bowed showing my respect toward him.

"None other Roe." he answered holding his sword in front of him, as I held mine in the same stance that I used in all my other fights.

As soon as I heard "GO!" the prince went and attacked my legs, in almost the same manner that Alex and the others did.

"What's up with everyone and attacking my legs?" I asked pinning his sword down to the ground.

"It's your weak point" he grunted pulling his sword free from mine. He swung at my chest; I jumped back doing a few cartwheels to get out of his way. Everyone gasped when the prince ran after me, I really think that they think that I'm going to loose.

I threw my sword up and over his head, sliding under his open legs I caught it as I stood up. He started to turn just as I placed the tip of the sword to the middle of his back.

"Give up?" I asked panting even more heavily then what I did with Alex, even though this fight lasted less, I still used less moves then what I did when I was up against Alex.

"You win," He said turning around to face me. "First time in a long while that someone had the nerve to beat me."

"First time for everything" I replied lowering my weapon. "Also first time I even showed off part of my skills"

"Part?"

"Yeah, I've been learning how to fight for a long time, taught myself most of the moves" I only did that because no one at home would even let me breath on a sword. If they had caught me even breathing on a weapon then I would have been confined to my room with out any thing to eat for a long while.

"Well seems like we have a new winner," Lord Gareth said walking over to my side. "And the prize is that you get to go to the mess hall to eat your Midday meal, on time."

What typed of crappy prize is that? It could have been way better. He needs some lessons on prize giving.

* * *

Foreshadow of next chapter: 

"The princess of your land is missing and you want to polish your sword!"

* * *

A/N 

I might accuatly change this when I get to writing the next chapter out... I have it down on paper but what I have on the paper is a bit different then this... Ive added a few more chapters... Well im going to post it so Yeah thanks to my reviews... well that was fun typing that out... it only too me a total of like 4 hours but from that total you need to subtract the time it took me to eat and then go out shopping for food with my mother... Well Ill probably get this chapter up the day after I complete it (I say this because you people cant tell when I typed it) I changed the foreshadow of the last chapter only because I forgot that Rosie had to fight against Jon and them... Anyway its like 9:00 and I want to go to bed I'm so tired... well TTUL

Thanks to the following people:

Warrior of Tortall . . . twice I should thank you... so Thanks and Thanks lol

Spicethanks for the corrections and pointers

Karaotter I should really check my spelling but Im just a little too lazy . . . its a natural trait in my family...

Lost goddess of the shadows wow you really think its great? Thanks

Kate Ill keep writing and putting up chapters as fast as i can

Worrior of Tortall you like reviewing dont you? Thanks again

Wild song sorry I wasent clear on how long it took her to get to corus . . . she actually was like a days ride away when she choped off her hair... so what I am most likely going to do is go back and add that in... Thanks

Lady of Masbolle thanks... Ill try

(sorry if I spelt anyof your peoples names wrong... I was in a hurry to type this)

Happy Reading MC


	5. Author's Note

So as you can tell I have stopped writing this one... but I will try to get it up and going again although two other projects will be on the to do list higher... See the Seventh Royal for more details... there is an author's note on the bottom.

Thanks Everyone


End file.
